Fight For your puppy
by NaruKiba Lover
Summary: Kiba's in heat. Naruto wants to help him. But the village won't let him, and can Naruto control the fox's instincts? Will Naruto be able to convince Kiba that he likes him before bug boy takes him away? This is Yaoi. Narukiba and eventual lemon. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto or the characters. This is not related to the anime or Manga.

"Oh my god… what the hell hit me today?" Kiba woke up feeling abnormally warm and had a massive headache. Kiba laid on his bead until at least his headache was gone.

"_Are you ok Kiba you smell…different." _Akamaru barked to his master. "Don't worry boy I only feel warm all over but I'm sure it's nothing, and could you keep this between you and me, I don't want mom to start lecturing me about body changes or any of that crap." _Or anything for that matter._Kiba thought. Akamaru just barked and left Kiba's room. Kiba got dressed and sneaked into the living room, hoping his mother and sister wouldn't smell the change in his scent. He made it to the door and quickly opened it, quietly sneaking out, along with Akamaru he closed it quickly.

"_Success!" _Kiba thought. Kiba jumped on Akamaru's back and leaped through Konoha looking for Shino and Hinata.

Unfortunately for Kiba he is unaware that he's in heat, making him a magnet for people connected with any animal including bugs…(_Shino_) and what will happen when or if a certain fox boy catches the scent_._

* * *

"Hey grandma Tsunade, tell me you have a mission for me today! You haven't given me a mission sense I brought Sasuke back!" Naruto yelled with anticipation.

"Look I'm sorry Naruto but no missions today, just go bother Sasuke or Sakura before I get mad… I'm not in the mood to deal with you." said Tsunade while working and reading her paper work.

"But..." Tsunade then looked up gave Naruto the death glare.

" Fine." Naruto walked out of the building thinking of something to occupy his time. Naruto had brought Sasuke but the Uchiha still acted like the same depressed emo boy he has been. Sadly for Naruto, when he obsessed over bringing Sasuke back, a rumor started that he was secretly in love with the boy. He looked up at the sky wondering if it would be another boring day until a thought crossed his mind. _" I should go see what dog boy is doing!"_ He thought with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned around to see his pink haired teammate Sakura. " What is it Sakura?"

"Kakashi sensei told me to tell you and Sasuke to meet in the training grounds. I already told Sasuke and he's probably there right now. I just had to come and get you." Sakura said panting from running around Konoha to find him.

"Oh ok but ummm… Sakura can I ask you a question? Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto what is it?"

"Well…do you know what Kiba has been doing or where he is?"

Sakura stared at Naruto confused, wondering why Naruto wanted to talk about Kiba so suddenly.

" Sorry Naruto I don't but why do you want to know or better yet why do you care?" Sakura asked really confused.

"I don't know I was just wondering."

"Well let's go Naruto, Sasuke is probably waiting for us to arrive."

They walked through the streets of Konoha on their way to the training grounds. Naruto was a little disappointed he couldn't go look for Kiba. He really wanted to get closer to Kiba. The two used to hang almost every day when they were younger when Sasuke left. This lead to a crush Naruto now and still has on Kiba. When he returned from his training with Jiraya his crush may have escalated to love after finally noticing how attractive Kiba looked. Plus things were the same even though they haven't seen each other for about two or three years.

Unfortunately for Naruto after he brought Sasuke back Kiba started avoiding him ever sense. Naruto tried to think of a reason for Kiba's actions but not being a smart thinker, he just thought Kiba needed space. Now Naruto liked or maybe loved Kiba but never found the right time to tell him. He missed the old Kiba that he used to laugh with and talk to. Naruto just shrugged it off and walked with Sakura to their destination.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Shino and Hinata were walking together towards the training grounds. They were called by Kurenai sensei to meet her there to train. They had to go pick up Kiba but didn't find him there. The two thought that maybe he was on a mission or so. Hinata though was worried thinking something happened to him.

"Do you wonder where Kiba is Shino?"

"Where ever he is I'm sure he's just fine so you don't have to worry Hinata." Immediately after finishing his sentence he inhaled an intoxicating fragrance. He looked around for the source but the smell kept getting stronger. That's when a big white dog with a certain dog nin on his back showed up in front of Shino and Hinata.

"Hey guys where are you headed to?" asked Kiba as he jumped off Akamaru's back.

"We're going to the training grounds, Kurenai sensei told us to go there. You have to come too and where were you when me and Shino..." while Hinata talked to Kiba, Shino stared at Kiba the whole time. Shino now knew the scent was coming from him, he also knew it meant Kiba was in heat.

_"This is the perfect time to make him mine." _Shino thought evilly. Shino has been wanting Kiba to be his for a while now, only that Kiba was way too wild for Shino to _`take`_ him willingly_._ When Hinata was done talking the three walked to the training grounds. Shino wanted to take advantage of Kiba's state so he walked extremely close to Kiba and made friendly conversations with him. Kiba completely unaware that Shino plans on_ curing _him of the heat.

* * *

**A/N:**Well this is chapter one. Please Review,and please stick around, it will get juicy eventually. SO PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. The fox smells it

****

Disclaimer:

Once again, I don't own Naruto. This is completely fan made too.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were already in the training grounds, walking to their particular spot. On the way there the two only talked but Sakura couldn't help but keep asking Naruto over his sudden thought about Kiba. Naruto wanted to avoid telling Sakura about his crush so he kept changing the subject on things Sakura loved which include shopping, Sasuke etc. Eventually Sakura caught view of Sasuke and ran off to go talk to him.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke only gave her a glance and then just leaned on a tree with his eyes closed.

"How long have you been waiting here?" Sakura asked curios.

Sasuke finally looked at her and only gave her the answer. "About ten minutes." Then he looked away. Naruto finally caught up and stared at the two. Everything was silent until Naruto broke it.

"Does anyone know when Kakashi is going to show up?" Sakura and Sasuke just stared at him with annoyed faces.

"You idiot you should know by now that he's always late." Sakura told Naruto.

That's when a puff of smoke with Kakashi in the smoke, showed up.

"Sorry I'm late guys but had to go take care of some business."

Sasuke suddenly spoke."Why have you called us here?" Sasuke asked looking angry.

"Well I thought it would be great if you trained with another squad so their sensei and I planned this out and they're probably on their way here." Kakashi explained.

Truth was he and Kurenai sensei have a bet to see who's team is a lot stronger. The loser of the bet gives the winner anything they want, and they meant _anything._

"They better be good to keep up with me!" Naruto said with sudden excitement.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his comment. "Well who are they Kakashi?"Sakura asked.

"That is supposed to be a surprise but you'll find out."

* * *

Hinata watched as the two boys went and talked about who knows what. As the three walked, Hinata noticed a strange change in Shino's behavior. He was actually _having_ a friendly conversation with Kiba. What stunned her inside is that Shino walked so close to Kiba that their shoulders almost touched. The three eventually saw Kurenai sensei waiting patiently for them.

"I have been waiting for you. Now we have to go meet up with another squad so follow me."Kurenai sensei quickly said.

"Wait, why are we meeting with another squad and who are they?" Kiba asked.

"Well Kiba, their sensei and I just thought you guys should train together to see who stronger."

Kiba just nodded and followed his sensei. Shino even planned on taking advantage of the situation that Kurenai explained. Kiba, still being in heat, his scent will finally reach his true mate.

* * *

Team seven was still waiting patiently in silence. Sakura kept her fan girl stare at Sasuke, Naruto twirled a kunai, and Kakashi read his "_ahem"_ porn books. Kakashi broke the silence moments later.

"Well it looks like they're here." Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto's heads all shot up and looked into the direction Kakashi was looking. When Naruto saw who it was he immediately had a big grin on his face.

Team 8 walked towards team 7. When Kiba saw who the squad was he became irritated that it had to include Naruto. While Naruto stared at Kiba, he finally caught a scent that made him feel the urge to fuck. He followed it with his nose only to stop in his tracks when he realized it was from Kiba. Naruto yelled at himself for having the thought of fucking Kiba. Kiba glanced at Naruto but immediately turned away. Everyone else just stared until Kakashi and Kurenai spoke.

"Well I guess you all know who your opponents are." Kurenai said.

"Now when we say go you will try to trap the opponent or when you're simply too tired to continue." Kakashi added. The six shinobi simply nodded. They got into fighting stances. "Ready?" Kurenai said. Then in unison Kurenai and Kakashi said, "GO!" and they leaped off into the trees.

The battle lasted for about an hour and a half. They practiced normally and Kiba did pretty well even though he's in heat. Shino took advantage of the fight by _"accidently"_ touching Kiba in places. Naruto noticed this and became enraged. Naruto kept a closer look on Shino to make sure he didn't do anything.

The shinobi were panting and tired, the sun was starting to set and the wind was blowing over them. "Well what do you know Kurenai I guess it's a tie." Kakashi said with a creepy smile. Kurenai only sighed and spoke. "Well I guess that was it for today, your all dismissed." Kakashi and Kurenai disappeared seconds later. Sasuke immediately after hearing what they said, he disappeared without hesitation. Naruto still asked himself why Kiba smelled like he did.

"**He's in heat."** A voice said in Naruto's mind._"What do you mean he's in heat fox?" _**"I mean that he needs to be fucked, and this is the perfect time to tell him how you feel and claim him **_**as**_ **yours only, surely you've seen how bug boy is trying to advance on him?"**

Naruto thought about what Kyuubi was talking about and he pretty much agreed to every detail the fox said. _"I guess I'll do that." _Naruto thought to himself. When Kyuubi finally left he gave his attention back to Kiba.

"I guess I have to go." Hinata said walking away.

"I have to go too Naruto so I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura replied waving and walking away.

Kiba not wanting to stick around simply turned around and walked away. Naruto was kind of pissed that Kiba would leave without saying goodbye, when he was about to call to him he was out of view. Shino followed Kiba…

"_Wow Kiba you did great even though you're in some awkward state."_ Akamaru barked to his master.

"What did you expect? I can still fight you know?"

The heat suddenly got stronger on Kiba, he felt dizzy, woozy, and now intoxicated.

"Akamaru why don't you go on ahead? I'll be home soon ok." Akamaru gave Kiba a worried look before running off. When Akamaru was out of view Shino suddenly appeared in front of Kiba, spooking him a bit.

"God Shino don't do that, you scared me for a minute there."

"I'm sorry." Shino said without emotion.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Shino." Kiba started walking away until Shino spoke.

"Don't you need help with something?" Shino said in a seductive voice as he walked closer to Kiba.

"What do you mean?" Kiba said.

Kiba turned around to find Shino getting dangerously close to him, making Kiba walk back every time Shino stepped closer. This continued until Kiba had finally his back against a tree. Shino quickly pinned Kiba to the tree with Kiba's hands above his head. "You tell me." Shino whispered to Kiba's ear. Shino started grinding his hips into Kiba's while kissing Kiba's neck.

"Shino stop it-ahhh!" Kiba moaned from Shino grinding their clothed cocks. Before Shino could advance anymore on the brunette a loud cry was heard. Then the fox boy made his entrance and flashed a fake grin to Kiba and Shino. After noticing Naruto, Kiba pushed Shino off of him.

"What you guys doing?" Naruto said trying to look innocent.

"Naruto what do you want?" Shino said in a really pissed off voice.

"Just wanted to see what you were up to." Kiba, red as a tomato about what almost happened spoke.

"I-I'll see you guys later." With that said he made a few hand signs and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"_Thank god I stopped Shino from doing anything to Kiba." _Naruto thought to himself. Before Naruto left he gave Shino a very intimidating glare then leaped off to Kiba's house. Shino pissed off, walked away to think of something to make sure Naruto wouldn't get Kiba sense Naruto's glare told him everything. He sighed and walked towards Kiba's house.

* * *

**A/N: well this is chapter two. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time.**


	3. A fox's feelings

****

A/N: Hello loyal readers. I would just like to say this chapter should answer some unanswered questions between Naruto and Kiba. Anyway Review and tell me what you think. Now enjoy.

* * *

Kiba reappeared in front of his house. He kept questioning himself what was the motive behind Shino's actions. What puzzled him was that his body wanted Shino to continue. For once he was actually glad that Naruto showed up, and stopped Shino from advancing on him.

Kiba felt kind of bad for not talking to the blonde. He could tell that Naruto wanted to talk and hang with him like they did before Sasuke was brought back but… Kiba had to let Naruto go because it hurt him inside to be near him.

Kiba walked towards the door to find a note attached to it. "_Kiba, Hana and I have been assigned a mission; we'll be back in two days or less so don't make a mess of the house. Tsume"_

Kiba sighed of relief that his mother and sister won't learn about his condition yet so he walked in his house and sat in a couch in the living room. Kiba noticed Akamaru asleep in the kitchen and giggled to himself. He then thought a nap would help him through the heat until someone knocked on the door.

"Damn it." Kiba whispered.

He walked to the door ready to yell at the person at the door. When he opened the door, Kiba's jaw practically dropped when he saw it was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey Kiba can I talk to you?" Kiba just remained silent and started closing the door slowly. Before Kiba could completely close it, Naruto stopped him and just barged in, closing the door when he was inside.

"Naruto please get out." Kiba said with obvious anger in his voice.

"I just wanted to talk to you, can't I talk to you anymore?"

"NO!" Was Kiba's quick answer and looked away, wanting to look anywhere but at Naruto.

"What's wrong Kiba? What have I done to you?" Naruto finally wanted to know why Kiba has been acting so differently after he brought Sasuke back.

"Like it matters to you. Now leave I have to go to bed." Kiba now walked off to his bedroom until Naruto grabbed Kiba's wrist and turned him around. Naruto held on tightly to Kiba's wrist so Kiba won't leave until they were done talking.

"Naruto let go of me NOW!" Kiba yelled trying to break free from Naruto's grip but the heat made him weak so his attempts didn't even budge Naruto. "Not until you tell me why you're avoiding me."

"Because… it hurts to be around you." Kiba finally said in a soft voice. Naruto stared at Kiba confused by what he said. He didn't exactly know what Kiba meant. "Why does it hurt?" Naruto said in the most comforting voice he could say while releasing Kiba's wrist.

"It just does." Kiba walked to his couch and sat down looking at the floor. Naruto finally thought hard about it and thought he finally came up with the reason why Kiba started avoiding him.

"Is it about Sasuke?" Naruto questioned. "You don't have to tell me that you love him, I already know. So if that's what you wanted to tell me you can leave now." Kiba's voice sounded really hurt and almost as if he was crying. Naruto stared at Kiba irritated. Naruto was kind of mad that Kiba started avoiding him because of Sasuke.

"What makes you think I love him?" Kiba was now enraged, if Naruto couldn't tell him about his feelings towards Sasuke, Kiba would just tell Naruto everything he's heard.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Everyone thought and still thinks you love Sasuke!" Naruto just stared wide eyed. "What?" Was all Naruto could think to say. Kiba finally out of frustration and heart break, had tears in his eyes, and stood up and told him everything.

"How are you so fucking clueless!? Everyone knew because of the way you obsessed about bringing him back! So many people actually started rumors, fan clubs, and even books! I tried to ignore all of this until you brought Sasuke back! I then knew you would eventually come out and tell everyone you loved him. DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION!?" Kiba yelled his eyes full of tears. Kiba then ran off to his room but once again, Naruto grabbed his wrist to stop him. Naruto spun Kiba around only this time he caught Kiba by surprise when he embraced him.

Kiba gasped when Naruto hugged him, Naruto's arms wrapped around his waist. Kiba blinked multiple times, surprised by Naruto's actions. Naruto then whispered in Kiba's ear soothingly,"Kiba… I don't love Sasuke. In fact…I want _You _to be mine. I've liked you ever sense Sasuke left, and… I don't want to lose you because of him."

Kiba looked away, not able to really believe what Naruto said. Kiba then felt two fingers under his chin, making him look directly at Naruto. "Kiba… please be mine." Naruto said as his face started inching closer to Kiba's to kiss him. Kiba closed his eyes, not able to bring himself to move. Kiba wanted to kiss Naruto, he wanted to be Naruto's but the thought of Naruto loving Sasuke still kept running through his mind.

"N-Naruto?"

"Kiba please." Naruto said closing his eyes. _"This isn't right, this has to be a dream, please make this stop."_ Kiba repeated in his mind. Finally their lips came in contact. Kiba's heart actually skipped a few beats and Naruto's was racing. Naruto loved how soft Kiba's lips were and how warm they were against his. Naruto deepened the kiss when he shoved his tongue into Kiba's mouth. Naruto loved how good Kiba tasted, Naruto's tongue tried to make Kiba's to play with his, but Kiba was still struggling on what to do.

Naruto started kissing down Kiba's neck, making Kiba moan from the feeling. When he reached his shoulder he kissed and nibbled on it. "Naruto please stop." Kiba pleaded. "Kiba please let me help you out of this heat your feeling." Kiba questioned himself how Naruto knew about his condition.

Naruto then motioned to remove Kiba's shirt until Kiba's door slammed open. The two shinobi looked in the direction of the door to find a figure in the middle. It was Shino.

"You know I should report you for rape Naruto. He told you to stop but you didn't listen.

"Stay away from him Shino! He's mine!" Naruto yelled with anger. Kiba stared at the two wondering what the two were up to and what Naruto meant by_his__._ Kiba then removed himself off Naruto's arms and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Why don't you two just leave? I'm not feeling too well and I want to get some sleep so I'd appreciate it if you would leave me alone." Naruto and Shino walked out of Kiba's house and Kiba closed the door. Shino then turned to Naruto. "Kiba will be mine Naruto so don't even try." Before he could respond Shino disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Yeah well, we'll see about that Shino!" Naruto yelled into the sky. Naruto then noticed the sun was down, so he went to his apartment to get himself some rest.

Kiba was lying on his bed looking out the window. He tried to forget everything that happened today. He turned to face Akamaru who was lying next to him. Kiba hugged his dog and waited for sleep to fall upon him.

* * *

**A/N: well that's the end of this eventful chapter. Please tell me what you think. Reviews really keep me going so yeah.** Next chapter will shake things up.


	4. Realizing it's heat

****

Disclaimer: I've said it lots of times but I'll say it again, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The sun was rising on the village of Konoha. Today seemed like an average day to the average person, but that was not the case with Kiba Inuzuka.

The sun's rays shone down on Kiba through his window, and there was a pair of bids singing on his balcony. Eventually Kiba opened his eyes. Events about the previous day kept going through his mind, the Shino touching him to Naruto confessing his feelings and kissing him. After a few seconds he realized Akamaru was gone. That's when he looked at his door to see it slightly opened. He could hear voices coming from the living room. He quietly walked to his door and popped his head out the slight opening to hear clearly.

"Do you really think he's in heat mom?" Kiba could finally tell it was his sister and mother talking.

"I'm afraid he is Hana. His scent has gotten a lot stronger and more intoxicating every hour."

"So what do we do at this point?"

"Hana, you stay here and look after Kiba. I'll go tell the Hokage." After Tsume finished, Kiba heard a door open and close. Kiba could now hear footsteps headed to his room. Kiba then quickly lay on his bed to look like he was sleeping. Seconds later he heard his door open completely.

"I can tell your awake Kiba so stop pretending." Kiba scared to death finally sat up on his bead. "Kiba how long have you been in heat?" Kiba was still in heat, and his heat has only gotten stronger every minute.

"I started feeling heat yesterday morning, why?" Kiba said in an exhausted voice.

"Okay then, has anybody been coming onto you or touching you?" Kiba wanted to tell Hana that Naruto and Shino have been doing the exact same thing Hana questioned but he didn't want his family to start thinking wrong about the two of them.

"No… not really." Hana just gave him a nod before leaving his room. "Wait! Hana, can you at least explain to me what I'm going through." Hana stopped and only gave Kiba answers she thought were necessary for him to know.

"Well just like dogs, people in our clan go into heat. This happens at random times so no one could have predicted when you would go into heat, and if you're looking to try to make it stop, you're going to have to wait at least a month." When Hana finished her explanation she left Kiba alone in his room.

Kiba remained motionless thinking he'll stay like that for at least a month if he was lucky.

_`There's got to be another way to make the heat disappear. ` _Kiba thought. Kiba jumped off his bed to go take a cold shower. In the shower, the cold water made his body relax with relief. After finishing and drying off, he put on his usual attire and got ready to go look for Shino and Hinata again. Well maybe not Shino. He went down stairs to the living room to see his sister doing paper work.

"Where are you going Kiba?"

"I'm off to go hang with my teammates, Is that a bad thing?"

"Alright then go ahead." Kiba whistled loudly and from the kitchen came Akamaru.

"I'll see you later Hana!" From then Kiba and Akamaru walked out the house.

When Kiba walked outside, it scared him to see Hinata and Shino outside his house.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we're going to go find a place for breakfast." Hinata said.

Kiba immediately ran towards the shops when Hinata mentioned food. Hinata and Shino lost Kiba for a few minutes until they found him eating some bread in a bakery. The two joined the brunette and only ate only about two to four pieces of bread while Kiba ate like an animal.

When they were done, the three walked through the streets staying completely silent. Eventually Hinata broke the silence.

"Sorry guys but…I have to go help my dad with a few things so I'll leave you guys alone." When she finished she quickly made a few hind signs and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Hinata wait…" Kiba tried to stop her from leaving him alone with Shino but she was already gone. "Hey Kiba follow me." Kiba, afraid of what Shino would do if he didn't listen, followed him. Shino led Kiba to an alley that was empty, no people or nothing. Before Shino looked directly at Kiba he made Akamaru leave just by staring him down, which intimidated Akamaru greatly.

"Well Kiba I guess this is where it starts." Shino said with a seductive tone.

"What do you… oh no Shino, you're not going to touch me again!" Kiba tried to run but Shino's bugs have actually already caught Kiba. Shino now pinned Kiba to the wall like he did at the training grounds. Shino, in an effort to arouse Kiba, kept grinding their clothed cocks.

Kiba moaned from the erotic friction. Shino smirked when he felt Kiba gradually getting harder. Kiba's body enjoyed all the touches and wanted them to continue but Kiba didn't feel right about it at all. Shino then pulled down his mask and connected his lips with the brunette's. Shino forced his tongue into Kiba's mouth, tasting the sweet flavor of Kiba's mouth.

"Shino… y-you have t-to stop this." Kiba said between their kissing. Shino only kissed him rougher. When Shino felt Kiba was hard enough, he slithered his hand down Kiba's waist, when he reached Kiba's pants, he reached inside and took hold of Kiba's length.

Shino started stroking it up and down, making Kiba moan with pleasure. Shino ended the kiss and started placing kisses on Kiba's neck.

"Shino please... stop-uh!" Kiba moaned when Shino started stroking his member faster. "Not until I have my way with you and make you mine." Shino said in a lust filled voice._"Somebody please make Shino stop, anybody!" _Kiba thought.

* * *

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, patting his stomach after finishing 14 bowls of Ichiraku ramen. He felt kind of nervous to face Kiba after confessing his feelings, but he had to make Kiba his before Shino did. When Naruto walked out of the streets with shops, that's when he caught a scent that filled him with rage. It was the scent of _mating._

"**You better hurry and stop bug boy from finishing the mating process or you have lost your chance with that dog."** Naruto heard in his mind. He now recognized the scents as Kiba's and Shino's. Naruto quickly followed it to stop Shino from claiming Kiba.

* * *

**A/N: Well… I guess we'll see if Shino gets Kiba. Or will Naruto stop him? Who knows? But I would like to thank you Sodapops, LemonadeLeigh, MintCa, and havoc626 for reviewing. Your reviews is what keeps me going. PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW. I seriously don't care what the review says. **

**Anyways…See you guys next time.**


	5. More obsticles

****

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Tsunade was working on what seemed like a never ending stack of papers. She has been reading and writing nonstop. Finally out of exhaustion, she put her pen down and rested her head on her desk.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Enter"

Tsume walked in to the office looking very serious. "What can I help you with Tsume?" Tsunade asked firmly. "Lady Hokage, I need to talk to you about my son Kiba and Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade wondered what could have made Tsume so worried as to ask her for help. "What about them?" Tsume then looked directly into Tsunade's to make sure she was listening.

"Well… it looks like my son Kiba has finally gone into heat, and you do know what'll happen if the nine tailed fox smells it right." Tsunade only nodded and continued for her. "When Naruto catches the scent he will try to make Kiba his mate, and if he doesn't the fox will take over to take his mate by force if necessary."

"That's what I have come here to talk to you about." Tsunade looked at Tsume puzzled, not really where she was going with this. "So how can I help?" Tsume only sighed than continued.

"In short, I don't want Naruto anywhere near Kiba until his heat subsides."

Tsunade nodded and finally understood. "So you want me to send ninja to keep a closer eye on him in case Kyuubi takes over and tries to mate with Kiba, am I right?" Tsume only nodded.

"Then I will have Kakashi keep an eye on Naruto until Kiba's heat subsides, is there anything else?"

"No, and thank you Lady Hokage." Tsume turned and walked out the door.

Tsunade looked out her window only to see Naruto running at record breaking speed towards some point in the village. She finally thought about it and panicked for a second.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled.

Shizune walked in and only gave Tsunade a worried look; the facial expression on Tsunade's face told her she was serious.

"What is it Tsunade?"

"Call Kakashi… I have an urgent mission for him."

* * *

Naruto could smell Shino touching Kiba with every step he took and it made him angrier when he imagined what Shino could be doing to Kiba. While he was running, he noticed his body getting hotter… he eventually saw red chakra all over his body.

"_What are you doing fox?" _

"**I'm helping you by giving you a boost. This way you'll get to your dog faster."**

"_I don't need your help to win him over!"_

"**You know I can emit pheromones that will make your puppy clouded for relief of his heat, that way you can take him and he won't complain, he'll be begging you to give him relief." **Naruto stayed silent after hearing what Kyuubi said. Aside from his feelings, the intoxicating fragrance that Kiba gave off made Naruto have dirty thoughts of what he could do to Kiba. Along with thoughts of Kiba moaning and panting his name.

The closer he got, he could feel the red chakra all over him. He then saw Akamaru running around in circles.

Out of instinct, he called to Akamaru. "Hey Akamaru, where's Kiba?!" Akamaru responded by running to an alley. Naruto now knew he caught up to Shino.

* * *

"Shino please stop" Kiba was panting and very close to his climax.

"Your almost there and you will be mine." Shino could already feel pre cum on his hand. Seconds later Akamaru came storming in on the two, barking and growling at Shino.

"Get out of here you mutt!" This sent Kiba on a rage. Nobody would dare call his best friend a mutt.

"Shino you better take that back and let me go or you'll regret it." Kiba started pulling on Shino's hand and thankfully he pulled it out of his pants. "What do you think you're doing bitch!" Shino pinned Kiba on the floor this time. "We aren't done yet."

Kiba twisted and tried to get Shino off him but failed. "Shino get off me!"

"Don't worry Kiba it will be over soon." Shino started to unbutton and unzip his pants.

"Shino please, anything but that!" Kiba pleaded, Shino only snickered.

"Didn't you hear what he said, he said LET GO!" Shino and Kiba looked to see who it was and saw Naruto, but this Naruto had red eyes and his whisker like marks were longer/ darker.

"You really think you can take him from me." Shino said teasing.

"I'll make him mine and make you let go of him!" In only seconds Naruto reached Shino and impacted his fist with Shino's face, sending Shino towards the wall. Naruto then looked directly at Kiba.

Kiba looked fearful but yet, Kiba's eyes seemed to be begging Naruto for _relief._

"You're not taking him Naruto." Shino said coughing a little bit of blood.

"Then I dare you to come and take him from me." Shino and Naruto ran towards each other until a cloud of smoke showed up in between them, Kakashi was in the smoke, and he quickly stopped the blonde and bug user from making contact.

"You two have to stop it before you get into serious trouble." Kakashi said.

The two ninja tried to calm themselves down. Finally after a few moments, Naruto's eyes were blue and his whisker like marks wre normal again and Shino just walked away. Naruto returned his gaze to Kiba and saw Akamaru licking his master's face. Kiba stood up, he gave Kakashi and Naruto a smile before jumping on Akamaru's back and the two leaped out of sight.

"What was that all about Naruto?" Naruto looked at Kakashi with a fake grin to show him things were pretty much ok.

"Nothing the two of us just wanted to see who was stronger that's all."

Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Sorry Naruto but I have bad news." Naruto looked at his sensei puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"I just got told to tell you to stay away from Kiba; I'm supposed to make sure you don't try to _mate _with him." Naruto was pissed that now his sensei would be making sure that he doesn't well mate with Kiba.

Naruto only gave Kakashi a fake smile before saying "Ok then but you won't be with me right." Kakashi only giggled.

"Of course not Naruto, I'm supposed to keep an eye on you not hang with you." With that said he disappeared. Naruto was really pissed inside that not only Shino, but his sensei or maybe more ninja will be stopping him from having Kiba. Naruto only sighed with his hands in his pockets, then left to go talk to Sakura.

* * *

Kiba finally made it to his house. He got off Akamaru's back and walked inside his house. He was surprised with his mother glaring at him with irritated eyes.

"Kiba where were you?" Tsume asked

"I was just hanging with my teammates why?"

Tsume looked at Kiba with worried eyes now. "Did you run into Naruto by any chance?"

Kiba hesitated, wondering why his mother wanted to know about Naruto.

"Yeah I did, but we didn't talk or anything." Tsume then walked towards Kiba and slapped him hard.

"What was that for?" Kiba asked in an angry voice.

"You idiot! You are not to go near him AT ALL!" Tsume yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I can't…" Kiba whispered to himself. Kiba questioned himself why even though that's what he wanted.

"Why can't I go near him" Kiba asked, out of his thoughts.

"You're not supposed to know why, just know that you can't go near him." Tsume finally calmed down.

"O-okay. I won't go near him." For a reason unknown to Kiba, he struggled to say that. A part of him wanted Naruto to be with him, and it made him feel bad that he would avoid Naruto more even after Naruto confessed his feeling towards him.

"Good… now you better behave, and don't let anybody touch you… understood." Kiba only nodded and Tsume walked away towards the kitchen. Kiba went up to his room and lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was really confused on what to do. Shino kept trying to touch him and it made Kiba uncomfortable. Naruto actually confessed his feelings towards him but, Kiba still had the thought of Naruto loving Sasuke.

"Okay… I'll give Naruto a chance to prove that he likes me and if he doesn't… then I'll have to let Shino have me." Kiba thought aloud. Kiba would only let Shino have him if it would make Shino stop all the rape sessions he made him go through. Kiba looked out his window; he would have to go look for Naruto without his mother finding out, and without Shino trying to touch him.

* * *

**A/N: Well I have to say that this is a very weird chapter but I had to write it. Anyway… please review to tell me what you guys think. Until next time… **


	6. A broken heart

Naruto walked towards Sakura's house wondering how to confront Kiba now that his sensei made sure he didn't do anything to Kiba. Worse is that Shino came so close to relieving Kiba of his heat. He sighed; he hoped that Sakura would be able to help.

He reached her house and knocked on the door. Seconds later he heard footsteps and the door opened to reveal the pink haired girl.

"Hey Sakura I have to ask you for help, but I also have to tell you something." Sakura motioned for Naruto to walk in. Inside her living room the both of them sat on a couch. "What do you need to tell me Naruto?"

Naruto took a deep breath and looked at Sakura straight in the eye. "Sakura I… I-I LIKE KIBA!" Naruto closed his eyes thinking Sakura would hurt him for liking another guy. Naruto opened one eye after moments of silence. What surprised him was that Sakura had a big smile on her face.

"Naruto that's so cute." Naruto, mouth wide open, stared at Sakura like she was crazy.

"Y-You don't have a problem with it?" Sakura's smile only grew wider.

"Of course not Naruto, plus it reliefs me that it isn't Sasuke." Naruto was now wondering if that's why she was always mean to him.

"You thought I liked Sasuke." Sakura gave him a confused look.

"Well… with all the rumors, books, and fan clubs it was hard not to believe it." Naruto pulled his blonde hair out of frustration. He now understood that Kiba must have been really hurt when he heard about all this.

"For the love of… I don't like Sasuke! That guy is really depressing."

"Okay Naruto I get it, now you told me what you needed to tell me, now ask what you need help with." Naruto calmed down and looked out Sakura's window.

"Well… I want to make Kiba mine but… Shino keeps getting in my way, and now Kakashi has to keep an eye on me to make sure I don't do anything with him." Naruto looked back at Sakura.

"So what can I do to help?"

"You could distract them when they try to stop me from getting to him." Sakura just smiled at him and embraced him.

"I'll be glad to help you Naruto." Sakura let go of the embrace. "Have you told Kiba you like him?" Naruto thought about yesterday, when he told Kiba, he was crushed that Sasuke was the repellant keeping Kiba away.

"I did but… he thinks I love Sasuke." Sakura could tell by Naruto's facial expression that something happened.

"Then I guess you're going to have to prove to him that you really like him." Naruto wondered how to show Kiba that he was important to him.

"How do I do that?"

"Well what does your gut tell you?" Naruto's mind then went into its dirty place. He thought of Kiba again, moaning, panting, and screaming his name.

"Uhh… I don't think that will be a very good idea." Naruto said his voice nervous.

Sakura gave Naruto a creepy smirk and winked. "I thought that would pop up in your head, you know that could actually work." Naruto's face was completely red; he didn't think Sakura would actually think it was right for him to do _**that**_ to prove to Kiba that he liked him.

"Ok well… thanks Sakura, I'll be seeing you." Naruto stood up and walked out of Sakura's house. His thoughts were still dirty. He shook his head violently to get that out of his head.

"Okay Naruto… time to prove to Kiba you like him." Naruto told himself with a grin on his face. On his walk to Kiba's house, he noticed a lot of ninja looking at him, probably to make sure Kyuubi didn't take over. He suddenly noticed Sasuke walking towards him.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at Naruto and stayed completely quiet. After a few moments of silence, Sasuke spoke.

"I need to talk to you." Was all Sasuke said before he walked to a bench and sat down. Naruto was curious as to what Sasuke wanted so he sat down next to him.

* * *

Kiba looked at his window; he opened it and turned to his dog.

"Okay Akamaru, you're going to have to be me until I get things with Naruto straightened out." Akamaru barked of approval. Kiba made a few hand signs then touched Akamaru. A cloud of smoke popped out with a Kiba clone in it.

"Alright then… I'm counting on you Akamaru." The fake Kiba only smiled and laid on his bed to make it look like Kiba was asleep.

Kiba jumped out of his window. He made sure to be quiet as to not make his mother or sister look outside. Kiba dashed away quickly then started sniffing the air for Naruto's scent. When he caught it, he dashed forward, following the scent.

While running, he smelled a scent that made his heart drop, the scent of Sasuke. _I hope I don't get hurt again. _Kiba thought hopefully. He could finally see Naruto but Naruto was sitting next to Sasuke on a bench. Kiba gulped heavily, hoping nothing will happen. The dog nin hid in between two buildings where he could see what they were doing.

* * *

Naruto stared at Sasuke. The blonde was waiting for Sasuke to continue. Finally Naruto couldn't take the silence anymore so he spoke.

"What do you want to talk about Sasuke?"

"I have grown tired of waiting Naruto, when will you tell me already?" Naruto was really wondering what he meant.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto finally got impatient; he wanted to get to Kiba as quickly as possible.

"You idiot, I'm talking about your feelings towards me." Naruto instantly jumped after hearing what he said.

"W-what are you getting at?" Sasuke stood up, then without warning grabbed Naruto by the back of the head and clashed their lips together.

Kiba's heart was broken completely in half when he saw the kiss. Kiba now made up his mind; he no longer wanted to see Naruto again for as long as he lived. Kiba's eyes were now flooding with tears. _That bastard lied to me! Of course he lied, he loves Sasuke, and I never had a chance whatsoever._ Kiba was really hurt that Naruto would lie to him. _He lied, he lied, he lied,_ Kiba kept repeating in his mind. Kiba couldn't take it anymore.

Naruto felt really wrong about the kiss. He could imagine Kiba crying and yelling at him that he really did love Sasuke. Naruto broke the kiss and looked at Sasuke with the widest eyes he ever made.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Naruto yelled really pissed. Sasuke only looked away. His face bright red. Naruto was about to yell at Sasuke until someone yelled out of nowhere. "YOU FUCKING LIAR!!" Naruto turned around to find Kiba.

Naruto bit his lip to see Kiba crying really hard. "Kiba this isn't what it looks like."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! NEVER TALK TO ME YOU LIAR!!" Kiba turned around and ran off with tears dripping off his face. Naruto instantly chased after him to make tell him what happened. Leaving Sasuke there wondering what the whole situation was about.

* * *

**A/N: Aren't I just evil? The story is getting to my favorite part so stick around to see what happens. Review to tell me what you think. Until next time (he he he)…..**


	7. So Close

Naruto chased after Kiba, but Kiba was already out of sight so he had to use his nose to locate him.

"Damn it how will I explain this to Kiba?"

"**You don't have to. All you have to do is relieve him of this heat and he will forget this and be yours."**

"Don't you ever mind your own business?"

"**We both live in the same body so this is my business." **

Naruto followed Kiba's scent to the forest where he thought would be the perfect place to have Kiba. The blonde dashed into the forest ready to take Kiba as his mate.

Kiba was sitting down in the forest, his back against a tree, his arms wrapped around his legs, and his chin resting on his knees. Kiba ran the fastest he has ever in his whole life to get away from Naruto. He was crushed to see the kiss the blonde and Sasuke shared. Kiba thought Naruto actually liked him from what he told him yesterday, but what he saw broke him beyond repair. Kiba pitied himself for ever thinking that Naruto had feelings for him. "_It was so fucking obvious he liked Sasuke, why did I ever think he could actually like me. I'm a fool for thinking such trash."_Kiba told himself mentally. He looked up at the sky hoping this was a dream.

Naruto was getting close to Kiba. Finally he has reached the dog nin.

"KIBA!" Kiba looked at the direction he heard his name. He looked the other way when he noticed the blonde ninja coming his way. Naruto stopped in front of Kiba and looked down at him. "Kiba…let me explain." Naruto panted.

"You don't have to explain anything Naruto. I know you like Sasuke. Now leave me alone." Kiba stood up and started to walk deeper into the forest. Naruto was not going to let Kiba leave him again so he grabbed Kiba's wrist to stop him. "Naruto LET GO!" Kiba spat out with anger. Naruto didn't want Kiba to be stressed further because he was still shedding tears. "Kiba you don't get it. Sasuke kissed me. I didn't enjoy that kiss at all."

"When are you going to stop lying Naruto? You think I'm going to fall for that again. Just leave me alone and you can go back to Sasuke." Naruto didn't like the way Kiba was acting yet he couldn't blame him for what he saw.

"Then let me show you that I like you." Naruto whispered. Naruto spun Kiba around so that he was facing him, and he pulled the dog boy into a bruising kiss. Kiba's body remained still. He was actually enjoying the kiss, but Kiba still didn't believe Naruto, he lost all trust for him after seeing the blonde and raven haired boy kiss. Kiba had his palms on Naruto's chest to push him away and break the kiss. When Kiba broke it he was panting from nervousness.

"Kiba don't resist what you want."

"I don't want you. P-please leave me alone." Kiba inhaled the air around him and it made the heat intense. Kiba was now full of lust but he kept fighting it. He did want Naruto but just resisted. Naruto noticed Kiba's eyes were filled with lust and used it as his chance. Naruto pinned Kiba to a tree and kissed the brunette passionately. Kiba was fighting with himself if he should let Naruto have him or resist him. Naruto's hands started rubbing Kiba's thighs smoothly to try and calm him down. Kiba had his hands gripping Naruto's jacket and tried to push him away. Naruto ignored it but then started nibbling at Kiba's neck. Kiba was really struggling. He was really filled with confusing thoughts. Kiba wanted it but his heart kept telling him it wasn't real. Kiba's eyes were watering again thinking it wasn't real.

"Naruto I beg you to stop."

"Kiba… I'm going to show you I like you." There was suddenly a rumbling in the bushes and that's when metal wire wrapped around Naruto, completely missing Kiba.

"What the?" Naruto said from confusion. Then the wire wrapped tightly around him and pulled him away from Kiba. Naruto was now pinned to a tree with metal wire holding him tightly. Kiba slid down and sat completely dazed.

"Kiba! What's happening?" Then Kakashi appeared from the trees and stepped in front of him.

"Naruto I told you, you can't do anything to Kiba or I will have to stop you. Thank you Shino for telling me." Naruto was full of rage when Kakashi mentioned Shino. That's when Shino appeared in front of Kiba. "You're welcome Kakashi. Who knows what he would have done to Kiba if I didn't tell you." Shino started to help Kiba up and lead him out of the forest.

"SHINO, YOU BASTARD, YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO KIBA OR I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Naruto yelled. Naruto's eyes were red once again and his whiskers like marks were darker. "That's enough Naruto."

Kakashi knocked out Naruto by quickly placing a seal to control the nine tailed fox to his forehead. Naruto closed his eyes and was knocked out cold. Kakashi took off the wire and picked him up to take him to his apartment and make sure he was looked over more carefully.

* * *

**A/N: Well… I don't know what to say but please review to tell me what I need to improve on and what you think. See Ya…**


	8. Pheromones

****

Disclaimer: Seriously I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Shino led Kiba to his house in silence. Shino may have put Kiba trough rape sessions but of course the two were still friends. Kiba was still in a daze after inhaling the air around Naruto. It made the heat intense to the point where Kiba couldn't see clearly anymore. Kiba stared at Shino. He still couldn't tell why Shino was holding his hand. Shino noticed Kiba was in a daze from the half lidded eyes and his bugs could detect the heat getting more and more intense. Shino actually now felt like such an ass, Kiba is going through a very stressful time and Shino wasn't really helping. Shino looked back at Kiba while still walking.

"What did Naruto want?"Shino asked softly. Kiba looked at Shino but was still lost at what just happened and what is going on. Shino remained silent, waiting to see if Kiba would snap out of his trance. Kiba then noticed the street he was in. It took a few seconds for him to process the situation, and then he started panicking on what his mother would do to him for leaving the house to see Naruto.

"Where are you taking me?" Kiba asked fearful.

"Back home where your mother can look after you." Shino explained. Kiba now remained still from fear. Shino noticed when he had to drag Kiba.

"What's wrong?" Shino asked.

"You can go now. I can walk home by myself thank you." Kiba said and he took his hand from Shino's grip. Shino didn't say a thing. He didn't want to stress Kiba. Kiba started walking away cautiously. He still didn't trust Shino for what he has done. Kiba made it to his house and walked quietly to the wall. Kiba climbed to his room's window and jumped in. He was relieved when he noticed Akamaru still on the bed.

"Alright boy you can undo the jutsu now that I'm home." Kiba said to the fake Kiba on his bed. The fake Kiba looked up and smiled. Then there was a 'pop' and a cloud of smoke with Akamaru in it. Akamaru jumped off the bed and then curled up into a ball to go to sleep. Kiba wondered why Akamaru would want to go to sleep until he noticed that it was already after dark. That's when the heat started subsiding a little bit, which relieved Kiba. Kiba lay on his bed and closed his eyes hoping tomorrow will be better. Sadly for him things are going to get a whole lot worse.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. That's when he realized he was on his bed.

"What the hell…" Naruto remembered what happened and he was pissed off. He was about to have Kiba until Shino ruined it by telling Kakashi. Confusing though how Shino knew what was happening. Naruto looked out his window and saw the moon.

"Damn it! …I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow." Naruto told himself. That's when he could hear the Kyuubi's prescence.

_What the hell do you want Fox?_

"**Just to tell you to prepare for tomorrow."**

_Why…what did you do?_

"**The pheromones I released for dog boy have been successfully inhaled from the look on his face."**

_What does that have to do with anything?_

"**You'll see what I mean tomorrow…"**Naruto could hear the Kyuubi laughing evilly then eventually it faded.

'What the hell did he do?' Naruto kept asking himself. Naruto shrugged it off for now and decided to wait and see tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is a short chapter but more of a filler. Next one will have a big twist. Review to tell me what you think and of course constrictive criticism. Before I forget… I want to give thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I LOVE you all!!!!! You guys are what keep this story alive. See Ya!**


	9. Pheromone's affects and the chase

****

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kiba woke up early in the morning feeling really…cold. It was awkward for his current condition. The heat disappeared but now his body felt like it was slowly freezing.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Kiba asked himself. Kiba jumped off his bed and walked out his room to the restroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and was shocked to see his eyes no longer brown. They were now a mixture of brown and blue. What really scared Kiba was that it looked like his eyes were slowly turning blue?

"What the hell…what is going on?" Kiba now decided to visit Tsunade, hoping she'll know what's happening. Kiba put on his sandals quickly and went to the kitchen to eat a little cereal before leaving. The whole time he kept looking away from Tsume and Hana. To make sure they couldn't look directly at his eyes. After finishing the cereal he went to the front door but before he left he made a loud whistle for Akamaru. The large white dog made his way to Kiba but then Tsume stopped them from leaving by calling out to them.

"Kiba, where do you think you're going?" Tsume asked firmly behind Kiba before he could open the door. Kiba froze but made sure not to turn around to make sure she wouldn't see his eyes.

"Just leaving to go see the hokage." Kiba said nervously. Tsume remained silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"Alright then…you know what not to do. You behave now." Tsume walked away towards the kitchen to go on with her business. Kiba sighed from relief and went out the door with Akamaru behind him.

Naruto woke up on the floor feeling really excited. He wondered what Kyuubi did and he had a sudden thought of what could happen. He hoped that Kiba would now accept being taken by him. Naruto got dressed then he walked to his front door. When he opened it and walked out an anbu appeared in front of him to stop him from advancing.

"Hey…can you please move?" Naruto asked trying to move past the anbu. The man didn't move a muscle. Naruto was now getting annoyed.

"Can you please move?" Naruto asked more irritating. Then the man spoke.

"I'm sorry Naruto Uzumaki but you are now under the custody of the anbu black ops." The man explained.

"What! Why?!" Naruto yelled from anger. Then Kakashi appeared from behind the anbu and looked at Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto, but from the Kyuubi's outburst yesterday I have no other choice but to have you looked after more carefully." Kakashi said calmly reading one of his books. Naruto wanted t just beat the crap out of then but that would make it worse for him. Naruto took a deep breath then gave a fake smile.

"Ok I understand." Naruto said quietly then walked back in his apartment. Naruto pulled his hair from frustration. Now he was being looked after more than he would be comfortable with. Naruto called the fox to see if he had any ideas.

_Now what do we do?_

"**This isn't good. You have to be near the dog boy for the pheromones to take full effect."**

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"**I'll explain when we go and get your mutt."**

_How can we get Kiba if were being looked after heavily?_

"**I'll fix that."** Naruto's body was now being consumed in red chakra and his eyes red with darker whisker marks.

_We're going to get in a lot of trouble if you're going to do what I think you're going to do._

"**Don't worry. I guarantee that this time your puppy will be begging you for relief."** Now the Kyuubi was in control and made hand signs. The anbu were outside Naruto's apartment keeping watch to make sure he didn't leave. In a blink of an eye the apartment's front door and window burst open with hundreds of Narutos. This happened so fast the anbu were run over from all the blondes. The real Naruto ran off sniffing the air for Kiba's scent.

Kiba made it to Tsunade and now walked slowly in the room. Tsunade looked up and finally put her pen down ready to listen to what Kiba wanted.

"What can I help you with Kiba?" Tsunade asked.

"I've been feeling really weird and now my body is really cold."Kiba struggled to say with the freezing cold feeling around him. Tsunade raised her eye brows and looked at Kiba confused, and then she remembered that the heat is very unpredictable.

"Kiba come here." Tsunade motioned for Kiba to walk up to her. Kiba obeyed and walked up to her desk. When Kiba was within her reach she put her hand on his forehead and focused her chakra to see what was going on. Her chakra searched his body and everything seemed fine until there was a spark that wasn't Kiba's. When she looked at it closely she was at a loss of words. It was a spark of the Kyuubi…

Tsunade removed her hand from Kiba's forehead and looked directly at Kiba's eyes and finally noticed that they were now more blue than brown. She didn't really know what to tell Kiba. Kiba noticed Tsunade had a worried look and it only made him more nervous. Tsunade had a thought of what this could be but she made sure by asking Kiba a question.

"Kiba…have you…been near Naruto?" Kiba nodded and then told her what happened at the forest along with the heat getting more intense when he inhaled the air around Naruto. This confirmed Tsunade's fears and she was wondering what she could do at this point. Kiba waited for Tsunade to say something. Eventually Kiba got bored and looked out the window to try to find something to look at. What he saw gave him anxiety; Narutos running and leaping all over the village. Tsunade looked at Kiba and noticed he looked like he was in shock. Tsunade turned her head to see what Kiba was looking at. When she noticed the Narutos she was now in a panic attack.

"Kiba you have to leave and don't let Naruto catch you." Tsunade said firmly and stood up. Kiba nodded and ran out with Akamaru. Tsunade summoned most of the chunnin that were available and told them to protect Kiba from Naruto. The shinobi all nodded and left in an instant. Tsunade hoped that Naruto won't get his hands on Kiba.

Naruto smirked at the Kyuubi's thinking and was now following the scent trail left by Kiba. Naruto looked around and found Kiba on Akamaru running away to who knows where. Naruto smirked and ran after them while the Naruto clones spread out and a few followed him to confuse any ninja following him.

Kiba's heart was racing. The heat was making him worry of what will be happening to him in the future. Kiba heard footsteps behind him and when he looked behind him he was now panicking. Narutos were after him and he wasn't going to let them catch him.

"Akamaru come on we have to lose them." Kiba said with panic in his voice. Akamaru ran faster to lose them sadly the Narutos were still on their tail.

"Kiba Inuzuka, we are here to help you escape." Kiba heard a voice say next to him. Kiba looked at his side and saw different shinobi running with Akamaru.

"You're going to keep Naruto at bay." Kiba said. The shinobi nodded. Akamaru and the ninja stopped running and were waiting for the Narutos to reach them. Akamaru signaled for Kiba to get off him. Kiba hesitated for a while but he trusted Akamaru enough to not question him. Kiba jumped off Akamaru and ran to an empty street.

Akamaru and the other shinobi braced themselves. When the Narutos reached them there was kunai, punches, kicks, and chakra everywhere. Their efforts were in vain when the real Naruto sneaked out quietly following Kiba.

Kiba was running but with every step he took, his body gradually kept getting weaker. Kiba sprinted when he started hearing footsteps behind him. Kiba kept this up for only seconds before giving up from exhaustion. Kiba turned around and now watched as Naruto got closer and closer. Naruto now reached Kiba but just stood in front of the dog lover.

_Okay fox, he's right there, now do your magic._

"**With pleasure…"**Naruto's body was engulfed in the Kyuubi's chakra. Kiba stared at Naruto and was now thinking Naruto was playing with him.

"Damn it Naruto just what the hell are you planning? You better leave me alone or you know what's going to happen to you." Naruto only chuckled.

"Don't worry Kiba you'll see." The red chakra around Naruto suddenly made a strand of it and it snaked its way to Kiba. When the strand of chakra touched Kiba, his body started warming up. The warmth was addicting. Kiba wanted more of the warmth but noticed it was coming from Naruto. Kiba looked down and saw the strand of chakra that wad feeding him the warmth. What scared Kiba was that he didn't notice his body was consumed in red chakra too. Kiba took a step back and stopped anymore red chakra from entering his body. Kiba from instinct ran off to get away from Naruto.

Naruto once again followed.

Kiba didn't have any idea where to run off at this point except the forest. As he ran Kiba could feel something spreading around his body. Naruto, running behind Kiba, could see what was happening. Kiba's body was being covered in what looked like the fox's cloak only in blue.

_What the hell did you do fox?_

"**I gave him some of my chakra. This activated the pheromones. The pheromones lower his temperature and when he had his first taste of my chakra, his body now craves it. When he stopped me from transferring my chakra to him his heat now shows its true form. This is that cloak that looks like mine. Now your puppy can no longer resist the lust that's in him."**

Kiba made it to the edge of the forest where the blue chakra cloak by now has taken over his whole body. Kiba felt like an iceberg and he turned around to look at Naruto. When Naruto and Kiba were only a few feet away their chakras entwined in the air. The red and blue chakra spun around, and twirled around each other. The feeling of their chakras meeting gave them both ideas of what was to come. Naruto approached Kiba slowly. The lust in Kiba's eyes told him Kiba now was willing to be taken. Before Naruto could reach Kiba there was now a wall of bugs in between the two.

"Shinooooo…." Naruto roared irritated that Shino once again interfered.

"Sorry Naruto but I can't let you have Kiba." Shino said calmly but was actually intimidated from the red chakra around Naruto.

"Run Kiba." Shino said. Before Kiba ran off, he gave Naruto a look that basically said 'come and catch me if you can…' and then leaped into the forest. Naruto gave Shino a death glare. "Shino you better let me go through." Naruto growled.

"I cannot allow it Naruto." Shino said trying not to show his fear.

"But I can." Naruto and Shino looked in the direction of the voice and saw Sakura standing on a pole cross armed. Sakura jumped off and landed a punch right on Shino's face that sent him sliding a few thirty feet away.

Shino stood up and was now charging at Sakura.

"You better go and claim Kiba." Sakura said still looking in the direction Shino was charging her. Naruto nodded and quickly ran into the forest. Kiba actually waited for Naruto. He was on a branch and kept sniffing the air for Naruto. Then he saw Naruto running and when Naruto saw Kiba he looked up at him. Both ninjas had still had their chakra cloaks. Kiba winked at Naruto and said "Come and catch me if you can Naruto."

Kiba started jumping from tree to tree with Naruto following from the ground. In minutes Naruto caught up with Kiba until a fireball was tumbling towards Kiba. Kiba dodged it and stopped in his tracks with Naruto looking at the direction the fireball came from. Out of the trees appeared Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked pissed once again. Sasuke shook his head and looked at Naruto with disappointment.

"Stopping you from doing this mutt." Sasuke answered with death in his eyes. Naruto returned to look at Kiba but then noticed he ran off.

"Now just leave that mutt alone and this won't have to resort to violence." Sasuke said in an uncaring voice. Naruto was about to attack him until someone spoke out again.

"Sorry Sasuke but you're not the one he's after." Naruto looked and saw it was Kakashi.

"Kakashi what are you doing?" Naruto asked confused. Kakashi sighed.

"I'm helping you get Kiba. I stopped you enough times so this time I'm helping you. Now go."Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and continued chasing Kiba. Naruto once again caught up to Kiba but was still chasing him through the forest.

* * *

**A/N: I think you can all guess what's going to happen in the next chapter. I hope this makes up for updating so late and for that little chapter I put earlier. Review and tell me what you think along with constructive criticism. Until next chapter.**


	10. The mating

****

Disclaimer/I do, not, own, Naruto…

**Just to let you know, there will be something you have all been waiting for. First things with Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, and Shino have to be resolved. Enjoy… **

Sakura readied herself for whatever Shino would throw at her. When Shino was already within her reach she plunged her fist at him. Shino easily dodged it. Shino spread one arm out under Sakura when she had her arm still spread out from the punch. Shino's bugs instantly started flying out and enveloped her arm. Sakura jumped back now realizing that wasn't wise.

"You're so easily caught. Aren't you Sakura? You're not even wise enough to know to never attack head on." Shino said trying to sound far more superior. Sakura had her arm now swarming in bugs yet she had a smirk on her face.

"You think so don't you Shino? Well…I may fight almost like Naruto, but I know how to do this…" Sakura's arm was now slowly being consumed in green chakra. The green aura seemed to have an effect on Shino's bugs. The bugs started falling off of Sakura's arm, leaving Shino questioning what the pink haired girl could have done.

"What sorcery is this?" Shino asked his eyebrows now tightening to form a frown. Sakura laughed and shot a smirk at Shino.

"I learned just what your bugs can't handle. Your bugs may be able to handle absorbing normal chakra, but unfortunately for you…I learned how to change my chakra slightly enough that your bugs can't recognize it. As you can see…your bugs don't affect me." Sakura explained with a smirk on her face that Shino's practically main tool during combat she is immune to. Shino was indeed pissed that Sakura has found the only flaw in his bugs, but that didn't mean he didn't have other methods.

"Well done Sakura…I have to give you credit…you are one of the few that have found my bug's weakness…you forgot though that I have other tools and jutsus to use against you." Sakura laughed and now stood up giving Shino a playful face.

"I knew that much. I'm not one to underestimate my opponent. Now let's get started." Sakura charged at Shino, all the while focusing chakra to her right hand to punch Shino down. Shino could see the chakra building up on Sakura's hand but he didn't budge. When Sakura had reached the bug ninja, she threw a punch that was headed for the ground, its purpose to crush Shino. The instant Sakura's fist collided with Shino there was a cloud of bugs and once her fist touched the ground the earth shook slightly and the rock crumbled. Sakura looked at the cloud of bugs and the crater looking mark she left from the punch.

"I may not have the privilege to use them as a weapon against you, but I can use them to block your attacks." Shino said behind Sakura. Sakura jumped at how fast Shino was able to end up behind her. Sakura turned around as fast as she could in hoping she'll land a punch. Sadly she didn't feel anything. Sakura noticed Shino standing about ten feet away.

"Well…I guess I'll have to be real strict on you."Sakura murmured. The two shinobi ran towards each other ready to fight.

Sasuke kept a lifeless gaze on Kakashi. The motive for Sasuke's actions should be obvious. He didn't want the blonde fox boy to end up with Kiba. Now he tried to kill Kiba but failed miserably, to make it worse for him, when he was about to distract Naruto enough so that Kiba could get away, his sensei jumps in to make sure Naruto catches up with the dog lover.

"What are you doing Kakashi? Shouldn't you be on a mission?" Sasuke asked not really caring. Kakashi kept a straight face then spoke.

"Now how do you know I have a mission? Have you been spying on me?" Kakashi asked teasingly. Sasuke frowned and kept giving Kakashi his death glare.

"I'm not as stupid as the others now why are you helping Naruto get his hands on Kiba when you're supposed to keep them away." Sasuke said his eyes now turning red into the sharingan. Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his own sharingan to make sure Sasuke's won't have an effect on him.

"Nobody's here so that means no one can see what I'm doing. I have wanted to help Naruto only that the Hokage assigned me the mission so I had no other choice. Now that Naruto escaped and all the Naruto clones are causing a wreck that means that no one can see me here, in the forest, helping Naruto. Now…anytime you're ready…" Kakashi said now in a fighting stance. Sasuke didn't say a word. Now Sasuke was overwhelmed with pure rage. His sensei is now helping his love get to his only competitor. Sasuke pulled out his blade and pointed it at Kakashi.

"You do realize I will have to kill you." Sasuke said in a matter of fact tone. Kakashi smiled inside his mask and just motioned for Sasuke to come and try. Sasuke ran towards Kakashi ready to slice him. Kakashi hesitated to move. Sasuke wasn't the direct attack type. Kakashi knows for a fact that Sasuke plans out ahead then makes his move. What puzzled him is that Sasuke is merely just charging at him. Then he processed what Sasuke will probably do.

Sasuke had chidori consume the blade to rip Kakashi. When he swiped it across Kakashi to slice his chest, Kakashi stopped it with his hand. Kakashi had the blade gripped in his palm. What really irritated Sasuke was that Kakashi knew how to stop the blade even with chidori on? Kakashi's hand had the blue aura from the chakra used to stop the blade and to prevent the blade from cutting his hand.

"Never knew that you have become a direct fighter since your time with Orochimaru." Kakashi teased. Sasuke gave him a groan of anger then pulled the blade from Kakashi's grip and attempted to slice Kakashi again. This time Kakashi leaped into a tree.

"This is certainly different." Sasuke murmured to himself when Kakashi leaped out into the shadows. There was silence, then a rumbling in the trees; suddenly leaves were headed towards Sasuke. Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow. When the first leaf touched him, it sliced his skin. Sasuke rejoiced, suddenly realizing he misjudged the attack. Sasuke made some hand signs and he blew fire from his mouth. The fire made short work of all the leaves and turned them instantly into ash. Sasuke looked around to find Kakashi on a tree branch looking down at him.

"You haven't changed that much, have you Sasuke? You still believe that you're superior enough to know what's coming next. Oh well…no one said that changing is easy." Kakashi said now looking straight at Sasuke with the sharingan. Sasuke just kept his glare. Kakashi made a few hand signs and the result being Kakashi's own chidori.

"Now let's get a bit more serious." Kakashi said in his still usual calm voice. Kakashi has no intentions on killing Sasuke but just injure him slightly. Well not really injure him but just distract him. Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Sasuke to wait and wonder where the copy ninja will show up. Sasuke instantly jumped when he heard rumbling behind him. The Uchiha made a wise move. Kakashi had already attempted to strike him with the chidori but his jump moved him out of the way.

"Well…this may take a while…don't you think?" Sasuke asked his glare getting more intimidating. Kakashi relaxed his hand from the impact. The two ninja were glaring at each other trying to predict the other's next move. Kakashi then jumped into the trees to see if Sasuke could catch him this time.

Naruto had a hard time keeping up with Kiba. Kiba was leaping through the trees faster than Naruto could run on the ground.

"Kiba slow down!!!" Naruto yelled looking up at the leaping Kiba. Kiba instantly stopped on the branch he was in and looked down. Naruto came to a complete stop and looked up at the dog lover. Both shinobi were full of lust from the look on their eyes. Naruto's body was in conflict of knocking the dog lover down and start fucking him right there and then. Kiba may have the urge, but he can control his lust better than Naruto. Naruto looked directly at Kiba's eyes and noticed they are now completely blue. Kiba had a smirk on his face and jumped off the tree branch, now landing in front of the fox boy.

"What's wrong Naruto? Can't you keep up?"Kiba asked in a seductive voice and tone yet still a bit teasing. Naruto to have Kiba so badly he had to keep reminding himself that he should take Kiba when he wants to. Kiba gave Naruto a cute puppy dog face then turned so that his back and ass were visible to the blonde.

"Don't you want to have all _this_?" Kiba asked putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'this' to make it clear to Naruto what he meant. Naruto was practically drooling so without hesitation attempted to pounce on the brunette. Kiba ran the instant Naruto made a move to try and take him. Naruto was irritated now. When he has the opportunity in his face it always backfires. Naruto sprinted after realizing Kiba had run.

"Wait for me Kiba!!!!" Naruto yelled. Kiba was smirking that the fox boy was after him. Kiba still had his doubts about the blonde but now his lust has reached a new level. Kiba could no longer deny the lust in his body. Now Kiba just needed Naruto's help to get rid of his heat.

"Don't worry my lust full fox. You'll have your way with me soon enough."Kiba said looking behind him at Naruto. Naruto sprinted faster at what Kiba said.

"You'll have to catch me first…"Kiba added. Naruto was getting anxious. He wanted Kiba now but Kiba was playing a game on him.

"Damn it Kiba I want you NOW!!!!" Naruto yelled so that the dog boy will get the message. This made Kiba only want to make Naruto wait longer. For a reason unknown to him he liked it when Naruto showed aggression and anxiousness. Kiba sprinted with the blue chakra cloak around him, giving him much needed energy to keep his and the blonde's game going.

_Damn it! No matter how many times I get so close to Kiba there's always something to stop me._ Naruto told himself, but Kyuubi of course heard every word he said.

"**I don't think you will have another interruption this time. Looks like your puppy is willing only that he wants you to chase him. A very fun and erotic game don't you think?"** Kyuubi told Naruto. The chase continued…

Sakura had her hand on her abdomen as to ease the pain she was feeling. Her battle with Shino has been more challenging than she thought. Shino may not have been able to attack her with the bugs themselves but he still fought. Sakura looked across from her to see Shino there just staring her down.

"Looks like you couldn't take me. Even with your immense strength you couldn't beat me. How pitiful…"Shino gloated. Shino did indeed beat the crap out of Sakura. Sakura was exhausted from the hard time she went through to just keep up with him. Now it seemed like Shino has won.

"Who said that I'm done fighting you? I may have misjudged how you would fight without your bugs but that doesn't mean that I've lost." Sakura said. Shino snorted at what she said but kept his serious look.

"You're almost to the point where you can no longer see. Even with that big head it didn't help protect your brain did it?" Shino teased thinking he had won. Unknowingly to the bug user is that the head comment has sealed his fate.

Sakura was now steaming with rage. The head comments haven't really decreased since three years ago and anyone who knew Sakura well knew that an insult about the pink haired shinobi's head size that this would be a death sentence. Sakura focused the last of her chakra on her right hand to make it as deadly as possible. Shino noticed and felt intimidated by the look in her eyes.

"What was that you said about my head?" Sakura said her voice deep and frightening. Shino realized he had made a mistake and now knew his fate.

"You know I was just kidding right Sakura?" Shino said trying to make it sound like joke but his voice is too serious to make it funny or playful in anyway, resulting in a miserable attempt to stop Sakura. Sakura didn't say a word. In seconds Sakura ran straight towards Shino. Sakura ran the fastest she has ever in her life and Shino couldn't really see her. Before Shino could react, Sakura impacted her fist with the bug user's face.

"HELL YEAH!!!! FUCK YOU SHINOOOOO!!!NO ONE INSULTS MY HEAD!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. Sakura's punch carried so much force, it sent the Aburame flying through the air and Shino actually was now a few miles away from the village. Sakura's breathing was deep and she was exhausted.

"I guess…now…Shino isn't a problem to you Naruto…good luck…"Sakura panted now walking to her home to clean herself up and get rid of the bug smell that Shino's bugs rubbed off on her.

Kakashi was hiding in the trees now panting. Kakashi and Sasuke have been sparing and attacking each other constantly non-stop. Each able to copy the other's moves and predict what their next strategy will be.

Kakashi was now in deep trouble. The copy ninja had to keep Sasuke's sword at bay with the kunai available to him, each one by one being sliced after a number of collisions with the Uchiha's sword. Kakashi was silently watching Sasuke through the trees and Sasuke seemed to be waiting for his sensei to make a move. Kakashi had hoped that Sasuke would be tired but he looked calm and unaffected. Kakashi didn't have a scratch or bruise on him either only that he was now panting and his breathing is labored from exhaustion.

Kakashi remained still waiting for something to happen. Before he had time to notice or react, a snake wrapped around him and now constricted around Kakashi. The copy ninja was really shocked at how this happened so quickly. The snake started moving as though it was connected to something. Then their destination was Sasuke.

"I can't believe that you didn't notice the serpent. Looks like you're getting off your game."Sasuke said with a smirk. The serpent was actually coming from Sasuke's sleeves and now they had Kakashi trapped under the mercy of Sasuke.

"What do you know…? Looks like you were actually capable of capturing me." Kakashi said with his happy face. Sasuke didn't like that Kakashi was always so calm in tough situations. He wanted to see Kakashi admit defeat or beg for mercy, but then again Kakashi was never that weak minded.

"Sorry but now you must die so I can get to Naruto." Sasuke said as he now pointed the blade directly at his sensei's chest. Kakashi didn't look threatened or even affected. Sasuke didn't hesitate and plunged the blade through the copy ninja's heart to kill him quickly. Kakashi didn't make any movements, his breathing had stopped. Sasuke smirked thinking that he had won. In an instant Kakashi had disappeared in a cloud of smoke. In the cloud of smoke was a piece of wood.

"Damn it."Sasuke muttered frustrated that he didn't see it, even with his sharingan. Now it was Kakashi's turn. Kakashi was hiding in the trees again successful with his replacement. As fast and unnoticeable as the serpent Sasuke summoned, Kakashi threw a metal wire that wrapped around the Uchiha and a tree. Kakashi did this as fast as he could and luckily for him he succeeded. Sasuke was now pinned to a tree with the metal wire just like Naruto.

"Well it looks like I win."Kakashi said with a smile under his mask. Sasuke didn't say a word knowing he was beaten.

_Now it is up to you Naruto…_

Kiba still ran deeper into the forest with Naruto behind him. Kiba was now in his most lust filled state. Naruto could smell the heat and it was really powerful this time. The scent made him see white spots and was now having trouble following Kiba.

Kiba suddenly stopped and turned to look at Naruto. Naruto stopped his running and was staring deeply into Kiba's eyes.

"I guess you have caught me."Kiba said with a smile. Naruto didn't want to wait any longer so he attempted to pounce on Kiba but again Kiba moved.

"But now I want to play hide and seek."Kiba added teasingly. Naruto was now completely impatient.

"DAMN IT LETS DO THIS NOW!!!" Naruto yelled from frustration and impatience. Kiba chuckled a bit but then ran into the forest again. Naruto followed instantly. This time though Kiba did get away from Naruto. Naruto didn't see Kiba through the trees.

_I'm getting really pissed._

"**Take it easy kit…I'm positive this will be the last game he's playing on you."**

Naruto sniffed the air and wind to catch Kiba's scent. As soon as he caught a whiff he followed it. Naruto followed the scent with dirty thoughts of Kiba. Finally Naruto had reached an area where the scent seemed strongest and when he walked through one final bush there was Kiba.

Kiba's back was against a tree, he had a blush across his face, and he was looking at Naruto with half lidded eyes full of lust. Kiba's chakra cloak had disappeared and now Kiba had his brown eyes again.

"Well Naruto…you can now take me."Kiba said seductively. Naruto's red chakra had subsided and now Naruto looked like his normal self.

"**You can take it from here…Good luck." **Kyuubi said teasingly. Naruto now slowly approached Kiba. Kiba remained still for Naruto. Once Kiba was in Naruto's reach, Naruto pulled Kiba in a passionate/heated kiss.

Kiba's body was now warming up from such a heated kiss. Both their bodies were now flooding with pleasure and heat. Naruto has wanted this for so long he wanted to savor the moment. Kiba was surprised that Naruto wasn't fucking him to the ground right now.

The kiss remained gentle yet so heated. Naruto made the next move and slowly slipped his tongue into Kiba's mouth. Naruto's tongue gently massaged Kiba's. Kiba returned the gesture and now their tongues were gently wrestling and dancing. Curling, touching, and swirling in a dance of desire. Kiba moved his hands to Naruto's chest and tugged at the jacket lightly.

Naruto broke the kiss and unzipped his jacket, slipping it off his arms. Kiba moved his hands under Naruto's black t-shirt and started lifting it. Naruto lifted his arms and let Kiba take off his shirt. Naruto took hold of Kiba's ass and lifted him up, pressing him against a tree.

Kiba wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and his legs around his waist. Naruto tore Kiba's jacket and shirt off with his claw like nails the Kyuubi gave him. Naruto leaned in and captured Kiba's lips again. Both boys were rubbing their bare chests. Kiba moaned when their clothed erections were now touching. The heat was getting more and more intense.

Naruto broke the kiss again and started kissing down Kiba's neck. Kiba was panting from how high the temperature was getting. Naruto kissed and nipped at Kiba's collar bone. Once leaving a red mark he kissed lower on Kiba's chest. Kiba started moaning and panting when Naruto started kissing, licking, and sucking on his right nipple. Naruto used his right hand to pinch and play with Kiba's neglected nipple. Naruto sucked and kissed at Kiba's nipple but when satisfied he moved lower.

Kiba watched Naruto's blonde head get lower. Naruto kissed Kiba's abs while his hands were working on Kiba's zipper. When unzipped he pulled the brunette's pants and boxers down. (Kiba had to unwrap his legs to let Naruto take them off but wrapped them around the blonde's waist again.)

Kiba was now fully naked and on Naruto. "You look so sexy Kiba."Naruto said with lust in his voice. Kiba just stared at Naruto with pleading eyes. Naruto moved his head lower to Kiba's erection and started licking the head.

"Ah…Naruto…"Kiba moaned when Naruto licked his shaft. Naruto then took Kiba's member in his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down slowly.

"Oh god…Naruto…faster…please…"Kiba moaned softly. Naruto bobbed his head faster every time he bobbed down. Kiba's moans started escalating with every second.

"Naruto…I-I'm…so close…"Kiba struggled to say through the pleasure. Naruto bobbed his head faster and Kiba then came in the blonde's mouth. Naruto swallowed most of the white substance, enjoying the salty taste. Naruto looked up at Kiba who was now panting. Naruto leaned up and kissed Kiba again. Naruto shoved his tongue in Kiba's mouth to let the brunette taste himself. Kiba moaned at the taste. Both their tongues dancing in saliva and cum. While their tongues met Kiba's hands moved to the blonde's pants zipper. Kiba undid the zipper and slowly pulled the blonde's pants and boxers down.

Now both were naked and the heat of their bodies warmed the air around them.

"Kiba is this your first time?"Naruto asked huskily. Kiba nodded. Naruto brought three fingers to Kiba's mouth and simply said, "Suck". Kiba obeyed and held the blonde's wrist while wetting Naruto's fingers. Naruto was getting aroused further from Kiba sucking on his fingers; he did it so erotic with his tongue twirling. When Naruto thought they were moist enough he removed them from Kiba's mouth then moved his fingers to Kiba's entrance.

"This may hurt but I promise you that it will subside."Naruto said soothingly. Kiba was fearful but just nodded for him to continue.

Naruto inserted one finger; Kiba gasped at the pain but endured it. Naruto inserted the second, then the third. Naruto started moving them in a scissoring motion to prepare Kiba. Kiba was whimpering at the pain, and there were a few tears in his eyes.

"Naruto…it hurts…"Kiba said. Naruto kissed Kiba's chest to try and get Kiba's mind off the pain. While he was stretching Kiba he hooked his fingers to look for the brunette's prostate. In seconds Kiba moaned when Naruto's fingers found his spot. Naruto removed his fingers and placed the head of his cock at Kiba's entrance. Naruto looked at Kiba to reassure.

"Do it…I want you in me."Kiba said wanting Naruto's touch. Naruto didn't have to be told twice. The blonde thrust his cock in Kiba and Kiba gasped at how big Naruto was. Kiba at first felt unbearable pain. Naruto could see that Kiba was in pain so he waited for Kiba to adjust to the intrusion. In minutes Kiba gripped the blonde's shoulders to signal him to move. Naruto started thrusting into Kiba. Kiba still felt pain but the pleasure was now more intense.

"Damn Kiba…you're so tight…"Naruto groaned from pleasure. Kiba moaned with each thrust Naruto made. Naruto angled his thrusts to look for Kiba's prostate. "Naruto…god right there…"Kiba moaned. Naruto found the brunette's prostate.

"Naruto…you're so…huge!!"Kiba moaned tightening his legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto's hands went down to Kiba's ass and squeezed it while he continued to thrust upwards. Kiba's grip on Naruto's shoulders tightened and he pulled the blonde's lips to his own. They kissed while Naruto continued his thrusts. Both their tongues played together. Kiba moaned in Naruto's mouth with every thrust.

Naruto's pace quickened and it made Kiba's moans increase in volume. Kiba removed one of his hands from the blonde's shoulders to start stroking his re-hardened shaft. Kiba stroked his cock in time with Naruto's thrusts. They still kissed but now both were so close to climax.

"NARUTO!!"Kiba moaned when he came, Kiba's seed on both the blonde's and his stomachs.

"Damn…Kiba."Naruto groaned as he came in Kiba. Naruto now laid him and Kiba on the grass. Kiba's back was red from the rough bark of the tree he was against. The wind blew across their sweaty bodies, both boys panting from the heat.

Kiba's body now lost the cold it felt and the heat that started it all. Naruto had Kiba in his arms and he kissed Kiba on his brown haired head.

"Now you're mine Kiba."Naruto said looking up at the sky. Kiba was still panting but looked up at Naruto and smiled.

"I guess so…"Kiba still wasn't sure. He still thought that Naruto did this from lust but he'll deal with that later. Both boys closed their eyes and drifter into the world of slumber.

* * *

**A/N:** Well all I can say is that I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story is coming to an end. Right now please review to tell me what you thought. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Again please review. Before I forget, please excuse any errors you find. Until next time…

* * *


	11. Ending

****

Disclaimer: I of course do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was the first to open his eyes. The sun was shining beams of light on Kiba and himself. Naruto looked around and took notice that he was still in the sleeping Kiba. The blonde gently pulled out of him and then shook the brunette softly to wake him.

"Wake up Kiba…we need to go back to the village and get this whole mess cleaned up." Naruto said cheerfully with a grin. Kiba slowly opened his eyes and looked at Naruto sleepily.

"But I'm still sleepy." Kiba whined now turning around exposing his bare back to Naruto. Naruto frowned at Kiba's laziness but his mood remained cheerful.

"Let's just go and make sure no one kills me for what we've done." Naruto said now sitting up on his elbows. Kiba laughed at what Naruto said, this whole time there were multiple attempts keep the two apart, but it still wasn't enough to keep them from fulfilling their lustful desires. Kiba stood up and looked down at his blonde boy.

"Alright Naruto but I'm not protecting you from what my mom might do to you." Kiba teased now looking for his clothing. Naruto stood up and picked up his clothing.

"What do you mean? What about your mom?" Naruto asked curiously while putting on his boxers and pants. Kiba looked back at Naruto and smirked while pulling up his own pants and boxers.

"Well my mom didn't want me to get near you especially while I was in heat…and what we did earlier definitely breaks that rule. I feel sorry for whatever my mom's going to do to you." Kiba giggled at the thought of his mother beating the crap out of Naruto.

"Hey! You wanted this just as much as I did!"

"Says who? I remember you chasing me to have _your_ way with me." Kiba winked putting emphasis on the word your. After locating what was left of his shirt and jacket he attempted to put it on.

"But you handed yourself to me in the end. So it's really _your_ fault." Naruto shot back now fully dressed. Kiba thought about that statement and figured that it really wasn't anyone's fault.

"Well…let's just say that it was a random act of friendship. I needed your help and you helped me." Kiba said now fully dressed even with a torn jacket and shirt. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kiba and then just started walking away. Kiba followed suit and both boys walked through the trees out of the forest.

.

Tsunade looked out her window and noticed that the many Naruto's were now one by one turning into clouds of smoke and dispersing. Tsunade sighed from relief thinking that Naruto was successfully kept away from Kiba for the time being. It was moments later that she saw Akamaru and the chunnin she sent to protect Kiba walking towards her office. Tsunade sighed again now knowing that they failed and that Naruto had probably got to Kiba.

.

Kiba and Naruto had just exited the forest and found themselves on the oddly silent main road

"I wonder where Akamaru is."Kiba thought aloud.

"Wherever he is I'm sure he's out there raping a poodle." Naruto joked now giggling. Kiba shot Naruto a glare and cracked his knuckles as if he was going to beat him to a pulp.

"Don't push your luck or you'll regret it like Shino does."

"You mean when he was about to rape you…that was just great of you Kiba. You really taught him a lesson."

"SHUT UP!" Kiba hissed. The streets were really silent and Kiba knew that it was all the work of Naruto's clones. Kiba's nose twitched when he caught a whiff of Akamaru's scent. Kiba began to follow it without informing Naruto where he was going. Naruto questioned what Kiba was doing but received an empty reply so he just followed the boy trusting that he knew where he was going. Kiba walked through the streets until he reached the Hokage's building. He knew by his scent that Akamaru was with Tsunade

"Hey Kiba…can't you wait for me to catch up?" Kiba heard Naruto yell. Kiba turned around to see Naruto running towards him. That was a shocker. Naruto couldn't keep up with him…no wonder Kiba had to hand himself to the blonde, or else he would probably still be chasing him or still in heat. Kiba reached the office and knocked softly.

"Enter" Kiba heard Tsunade say firmly. Kiba walked in where he found Akamaru sitting next to Shizune. Tsunade was working on some paper work. Tsunade looked up and when she saw Kiba she looked at him wide eyed.

"Did he catch you?" Tsunade asked eyeing Kiba's torn shirt and jacket. Kiba chuckled at her response.

"Yep…but who cares? I feel better than I did two days ago. I guess I'm cured from the heat." Kiba said stretching and looking awfully cheerful. At that moment Naruto barged in the office and ran into Kiba where they both fell on the floor with Naruto on top of Kiba. Kiba looked and saw Naruto smirking down at him.

"Get the hell off me Naruto." Kiba growled. Naruto chuckled but stood up anyway and helped Kiba get up.

"What do you want Naruto?" Tsunade asked annoyed that the blonde just ran in.

"I just followed my little Kiba to where his dog is." Kiba scowled at Naruto for what he said.

"Who said I was yours?" Kiba shot the blonde a glare.

"I already mated with you. So now I have claimed you as my mate."

"OH YEAH…" Akamaru barked before Kiba could finish what he was about to say. Akamaru started lecturing Kiba; thankfully no one else understood what the dog said. Naruto thought he had a good idea of what it was about seeing that Kiba was now glaring at his dog.

Kiba growled from frustration and kept his glare on the white dog.

"Let's just go Akamaru…I need to break this to mom." Kiba motioned for Akamaru to come and the dog obeyed instantly.

"Oh and Kiba…don't tell your mother this was my fault…I don't want her to come into my office and complain about you being claimed by this boy." Tsunade said gesturing at the blonde before Kiba walked out the door. Naruto didn't follow Kiba just yet and remained silent.

"Oh and Naruto…good luck with Kiba's mom." Tsunade giggled at the last part and Shizune held her breath to stop herself from breaking down in laughter. Naruto looked fearful but followed Kiba.

.

Akamaru was walking next to Kiba while Naruto walked ahead. Kiba pictured what his mom would do to Naruto and it led to a lot of funny images. Naruto on the other hand was fearful at the reaction Tsume would have. Naruto knew that Kiba's mother was not a woman of kind nature and that when people violate what's hers (Kiba) she will bite their heads off. Akamaru ran ahead the instant Kiba's house was visible.

"Now I'll tell my mom that I'm not in heat anymore then you can tell her why." Kiba teased with a smirk. Naruto shuddered when Kiba said he would have to tell Tsume why Kiba was no longer in heat.

"Are you sure? Couldn't you tell her?" Naruto pleaded looking into Kiba's eyes.

"Nope…you're the one who rid me of this heat and if you want to claim me as your mate then you're going to have to tell my mom first."

.

Both boys made it to Kiba's front door step. Kiba just walked in without hesitation but Naruto hesitated at the doorstep. Once inside Hana came from the kitchen to see who just walked in.

"KIBA!! Did the Hokage cure you of whatever was bothering you?" Hana said in an unusually happy tone. Kiba tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion.

"Why are you so happy Hana?"

"Because you have now been claimed as a mate and I have to say that I'm happy _he_ claimed you."Hana said looking behind Kiba at Naruto to show she knew who it was. Naruto instantly froze wondering how she knew.

"Is the scent really that noticeable?"Kiba said looking at his sister fearful. Hana laughed and gave Kiba a pat on the back.

"Well I could smell it. I don't know about mom though. Now get up to your room and put on another jacket and shirt." Kiba did it instantly and crept upstairs to make sure that his mom wouldn't see Naruto without him being there nor hear him going upstairs. Hana looked at Naruto and gave him a big smile.

"You know my Mom's not going to take this lightly." Hana said still with a wide grin. Naruto smiled, he didn't want to be rude but he did know what would happen. Seconds later Kiba came downstairs with a new shirt and jacket on. As soon as Kiba walked to Naruto and Hana, Tsume noticed what was happening from her room.

"Hana who's there? And what is going on down there?" Tsume called now walking out of her room. Hana giggled and looked at the two boys with a smirk.

"Come look for yourself. I think you'll like it." Hana said with a happy tone. Kiba was sweating profusely with nervousness but he remembered Naruto would have to tell her what happened. This thought relaxed him slightly. Tsume came downstairs surveyed the scene and her eyes came to a rest on Naruto with a sinister glare.

"Hana…Kiba…what is _he_ doing here?" Tsume asked with her glare not leaving the blonde. Hana just giggled and Kiba elbowed her on the arm.

"I believe Kiba can answer that." Hana said her arms now crossed looking at the pair with a smirk. Kiba gulped fear etched in every line of his body but he found the courage to speak.

"I'm no longer in heat." Kiba said looking at Hana with a glare. Tsume looked puzzled at this statement and began to walk towards Kiba. Hana's smirk turned into a grin and she backed away from the group. Kiba's heart was racing while Naruto was sweating and practically seconds from wetting himself. Tsume was barely inches from Kiba and she sniffed him. Tsume noticed that the heat smell was no longer on Kiba and she looked at her son.

"Interesting…that still doesn't answer why Naruto is here." Tsume said now looking at Kiba with a serious face to make her son explain. Kiba looked back at Naruto with eyes that merely begged for help. Naruto walked to Kiba's side and looked at Tsume with a grin even though he was really scared of what she would do to him.

"I have claimed Kiba as my mate and I'm the one who helped Kiba out of his heat." Naruto said quickly. Tsume remained motionless for a moment, processing what the blonde just said. Seconds later she finally understood and her eyes widened. Tsume lifted her left arm and pointed an accusing finger at the blonde.

"YOU…"Tsume said in a deep scary voice. Kiba and Hana knew what was about to happen. Hana quickly put her arms under Tsume's to temporarily trap her so the two could escape. "Hana let me go NOW or I WILL break you." Tsume said her voice still deep and intimidating. Naruto smirked and turned to Kiba pulling the brunette into a quick kiss that infuriated Tsume even more.

"I'll KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING MY SON YOU FUCKING…"Tsume was now yelling random threats at Naruto. Hana looked at the two boys with worry struggling to contain her mother. Kiba knew that Hana wouldn't be able to hold Tsume for long so he took the blonde's hand and took out the door.

.

Both boys ran into the now busy street where they hoped the crowd would hide them from his mothers' fury. Kiba just looked at Naruto with a smirk.

"You know she will hunt you down."

"Thanks Kiba…now I'll never be able to sleep at night."Naruto said looking around. Naruto's eyes caught sight of Kakashi actually dragging Sasuke by his shirt. Naruto just **had **to see this. Naruto ran towards his sensei and rival while Kiba followed but didn't get too close to the scene.

"Hey Sensei! Why are you dragging Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a wide grin seeing his rival in such a pitiful state. Sasuke looked at Naruto but then he looked at Kiba, who was a fair distance away, he shot the brunette a glare and Kiba just smirked.

"I just won the little fight the both of us had. How did things between you and Kiba go?" Kakashi asked even though he knew what happened. Naruto smirked at his rival and Sensei then looked back at Kiba.

"Kiba, can you come here for a moment?" Naruto demanded in a seductive voice. Kiba gave Naruto a confused look and hesitantly obeyed. When Kiba reached Naruto the blonde pulled him by the waist into a passionate kiss. The brunette didn't kiss back surprised at how sudden the kiss was, but soon he kissed back with his arms around Naruto's neck. Both boys opened their mouths to let their tongues gently touch and twirl around each other in the air.

Kakashi watched in fascination he wasn't enjoying it sexually, but just fascinated. Sasuke didn't like or enjoy it to the least. He was getting pissed that his blonde was kissing dog boy. The kiss wasn't fast either. Until both boys were gasping for breath was when the two broke away. Naruto looked at his sensei and rival with a large grin.

"Well…that's how things went…only a bit more…farther and pleasurable." Naruto said still holding Kiba. Kiba looked at Kakashi who didn't really look like he cared but Sasuke on the other hand was glaring death into him.

"Ummm…Naruto…why don't we go now." Kiba said nervously. Naruto looked at Kiba with a little disappointment.

"Well we have to go… I'll see you guys later."Naruto said with a grin and waved bye while he walked away with Kiba.

Sasuke kept his glare on Kiba and promised himself that he will have Kiba's lifeless body. Luckily for Kiba he has the blonde knuckled head ninja to keep Sasuke away. Kakashi noticed the glare Sasuke was giving the brunette and sighed knowing that the Uchiha was pissed off.

Naruto and Kiba walked through the streets feeling like they were forgetting something. While walking, Kiba continued to think until he saw a beetle crawling up a wall of a building. This made Kiba's head click.

"Hey Naruto…what happened to Shino?"

"I don't really know…Sakura popped up and fought him to make sure I made it to you. So she should know." The pair noticed that people were suddenly watching them and Kiba noticed why.

"Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"Why is your hand holding mine?" Kiba felt stupid that he didn't feel Naruto take hold of his.

"Because you are now mine and I want to show it." Naruto said proudly. Kiba laughed nervously then swiped his hand from the blonde's grip.

"HEY NARUTO!!!!" the pair turned around to find Sakura running towards them with Hinata walking behind her.

"HI SAKURA!!" Naruto yelled back. Kiba sighed and waited to see what would happen. Sakura had just reached them turned to Kiba and pulled him into a bone-crushing embrace.

"CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO!" Sakura yelled happily while Kiba was still in her arms. The boy was beginning to run out of air with each passing second and by now his face was turning red from lack of oxygen and slowly becoming purple.

"Why are you congratulating us?" Naruto asked now poking Sakura's shoulder to signal her to let go of the embrace. Sakura let go of Kiba who was now panting for breath and looked at Naruto with a wide grin.

"Because you and Kiba are finally together after all those years." Sakura said with a smile. Naruto smiled back. Kiba coughed still trying to regain his breath until he heard his name behind him. Kiba looked back to see Hinata with her hands entwined in a nervous manner.

"Hi Hinata…what are you doing here?"

"I was just…here with Sakura-chan going shopping for some new clothes." Hinata answered in her usual shy and timid voice. Naruto and Sakura turned to the brunette and Hyuuga. Naruto began to think about Shino when he looked at Kiba and Hinata. The image of team 8 seemed to be missing its bug user.

"Hey Sakura…what happened to Shino?"Naruto asked now pulling Kiba into his arms. Kiba tensed up immediately slightly resistant to the blondes open display of affection but then slowly relaxed into his touch liking the idea of being held by him just this once.

"Don't worry about Shino…we won't be seeing him for a long time." Sakura held up her right hand proudly implying to the two that she punched the bug user out of the village. Hinata stared in confusion at what the trio was talking about. Hinata's curiosity got to her and she spoke.

"What happened? What do you mean what happened to Shino?" Hinata asked still in her nervous voice. Kiba looked at her wide-eyed and wondered how he would explain everything that happened in the past two days.

"Umm…why don't you and Sakura go shopping now Hinata?" Kiba said nervously now out of the blonde's arms and shoving Hinata into the street with Sakura implying that they should leave now Sakura taking the hint grabbed Hinata by the hand and led her to their destination. Kiba had to resist himself from asking Sakura why she smelled like fruits, then he noticed Sakura's hair sparkle in the sunlight.

_Probably just got out of a shower _he thought_… or something else what did she do?_

Kiba turned to Naruto with a serious look.

"Okay…we have to talk before we actually start this relationship." Kiba said firmly and in a serious tone. Naruto looked at the brunette with a bit of disappointment in his eyes but obeyed.

"Now…let's go to the pier so we can talk more in private." Kiba started walking. Naruto was a bit annoyed at this bossy act but followed suit. The pair made it to the pier in mere minutes and both sat down at the edge of the dock with their palms on it their legs were dangling almost touching the water of the lake.

There was silence…and it didn't show any sign of stopping. Both boys felt uncomfortable during these brief moments of silence that seem to last a lifetime but neither of them wanted to be the first to speak. After what seemed like an eternity Kiba broke the silence.

"Naruto…tell me…why were you so obsessed with Sasuke?" Kiba asked looking down at the shining water. Naruto took a deep breath before answering.

"I promised Sakura I would bring him back…and I had to keep that promise…which I did."

"But you were…obsessing over it…that led to rumors and all sorts of products that I couldn't stand looking at…" Kiba exasperated now getting a bit frustrated.

"Well…I'm not anymore…"

"But you still obsessed over it Naruto!" Kiba shouted.

"He's my best friend Kiba…I couldn't just let Orochimaru have him."

"…"Kiba remained silent at how stupid he probably sounded. Naruto had a point he couldn't just leave his best friend in the hands of that pedophile, killer waiting for his apparent death. Kiba calmed down and tried to look deeper into the water.

"But what about that kiss…"

"Sasuke kissed 'me' like I told you before. I didn't enjoy it at all." Naruto said defiantly

"Well…I…guess I believe you and I'm sorry I avoided you." Kiba said a bit ashamed.

"I wanted to talk to you and be around you Kiba but you kept walking away from me whenever you saw me."Naruto slid closer to Kiba then pulled him into his arms.

"But now we're together and we won't have to worry about that right?"Naruto said soothingly to make Kiba relax. Kiba was a bit disgusted with the blonde's actions but gave in anyway.

"You know what…who cares? Let's just forget everything that happened and start fresh. Oh… and by the way I have a good feeling the heat will be returning very soon so I'll need you to help me get rid of it when it returns." Kiba said the last sentence seductively rubbing Naruto's cheek with his hand. Naruto smirked and pulled Kiba into a passionate kiss. The kiss was quick and once it ended the two just decided to watch the sun set holding each other. The breeze gently caressed their skins while they simply watched until Kiba's nose twitched when he smelt something familiar…something that smelt like…bugs. Kiba looked back slightly so Naruto wouldn't look back too.

Kiba giggled and laughed at the sight he saw. Shino limping towards the village, with his left hand on his abdomen, and his right arm seemed to just be hanging at the side of his body, as if it was lifeless. Kiba laughed and turned around to look at the sunset with his blonde lover.

**END **

A/N: Well this is the end of this story. I'm sorry if the ending sucked but yeah. Anyway…I need to thank all of you who reviewed. You all just made this story continue but that doesn't mean it's the end. There may be some one-shots about when Kiba goes into heat again. Anyway let me thank some of my reviewers.

.

**Arofa**: Well you reviewed twice and I'm happy you did. You're a great author and I don't know if you're reading this but if you are then THANK YOU!

**Sodapops:** Well…I thank you and appreciate you reviewing but I don't know if you really liked this story much sense it was cliché. But I love that you reviewed and read this story anyway. Thank you Sodapops! I owe you one.

**LemonadeLeigh:** Oh well…THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I really thank you. You were the only one who kept reviewing every chapter, which is really appreciated. Thank you so much! ILY! ;)

**MintCa: **I thank you for the reviews, really appreciate it. Also I'm glad you were patient with me. I love your name too. I hope your reading this.

**bored spitless:** Well you reviewed and you like Kankuro. That we have in common. I'm happy you liked the story and I would just like to say thanks like everyone.

**Naruto's Kiba:** I'm happy that you reviewed almost every chapter. Thanks for the positive reviews too. Sorry that I couldn't make the story longer but thanks for reviewing.

**J-epic09: **I have to thank you the most for helping me. Thanks. Even though you reviewed once, I'm glad you read and that you helped me.

**Littlelady75:** I'm happy you reviewed and read it. I'm happy for the comments you left. Those made me have more faith in this story. I'm happy you really like this story.

**Kiba-naru: **I'm very glad you love my stories. I personally think I am a horrible writer but thanks for reviewing and I'm happy you love my writing.

**Malekyte:** Thanks for reviewing. I hope the story ended up to your liking. Thanks again. See Ya Later!

Well that's all I could do. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review and tell me what you thought. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone. Really sorry but I hope you enjoyed it. See Ya!


End file.
